Avengers Vol 1 34
| StoryTitle1 = The Living Laser! | Synopsis1 = The Living Laser, a villain using powerful hand-mounted laser projectors, robs a bank and the Avengers investigate the scene of the crime. While they are there, the Living Laser observes their actions incognito. He becomes smitten with the beautiful the Wasp, developing an obsession with her. Bill Foster returns to work for Goliath. The Living Laser attacks them and is beaten by Goliath before the rest of the Avengers arrive, although he manages to escape. In his secret lair, he works to make his laser beam even deadlier. The Avengers, excluding Goliath, attack the Living Laser again. Hawkeye and Captain America get captured in a deadly trap and the Wasp is kidnapped by the Laser. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = Don Heck | Colourist1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** * Items: * * * ** Vehicles: * Aero-car * Jet-scooter | Notes = * Captain America was last seen in Tales of Suspense #82-#84 battling AIM's Super Adaptoid, Amazing Spider-Man Annual #3 where he and the Avengers consider Spider-Man for membership in the Avengers (asking him to bring in the Hulk), and in Tales of Suspense #85 (Battling Batroc the Leaper and Hydra), #86 (fighting communist spies), and #87 (Battling the Peerless Planner.) * Hawkeye, Goliath and the Wasp were last seen in Tales of Suspense #84, helping Cap in his fight against the Super Adaptoid, and in Amazing Spider-Man Annual #3, where the team considered Spider-Man for membership in the Avengers. * This is the first appearance of the Living Laser. * In the last issue, the teaser at the end promised a big change coming for Goliath, in the opening splash page, there is a note from Stan Lee that that will be held off until issue #35 and that this issue is a build-up to that change. * Page 3: Cap refers to the Avengers' recent battle against this racist group in Avengers #32-33. * Page 5: Wasp's friend and former girlfriend of the Living Laser, Lucy Barton, is apparently of no relation to Wasp's fellow Avenger, Hawkeye (Clinton Barton). * Page 7: Cap's mention to his career previously being cut short is a reference to his disappearance in World War II during a battle against Baron Zemo. In that battle, he was knocked into the ocean and was frozen in suspended animation until he was rescued years later by the Avengers. This story was told back in Avengers #4 when Cap first joined the team. * Page 9: Bill Foster returns to work for Goliath after storming out on him in Avengers #33 when he thought that the Avengers were siding with the Sons of the Serpent. Foster was beaten up by them and felt betrayed, not realizing that the Avengers siding with the Serpents was part of an elaborate trick. * Page 16: Hawkeye makes a wisecrack about Tony Stark having insurance on their Aero-Cars. Tony Stark (who is, unknown to his fellow Avengers, Iron Man) has been funding the Avengers and providing them with equipment and their base of operations since Avengers #2. * Page 18: Cap mentions that he has coated his shield with a laser-proof protectant designed by Tony Stark. This little fact causes a bit of a continuity glitch later, as it is explained that Captain America's shield was constructed out of pure Adamantium and was indestructible anyway. This story pre-dates that revelation, however. In Avengers #8, the shield is described as being made of steel. * Captain America, Goliath, Hawkeye, Wasp, The Living Laser and Bill Foster are all seen next issue. | Trivia = * The credits read: * Spellbinding Story: Smilin' Stan Lee * Awe-Inspiring Artwork: Dashin' Donnie Heck * Lots of Little Lettering: Adorable Artie Simek | Recommended = | Links = }}